


Mirrors

by Delilah (me_fergie)



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_fergie/pseuds/Delilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was a business man. She, Jane Doe, was a business woman. And beautiful. The right woman to play the men Jim needs to play. Going as far as Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wir sprengten jeden Rahmen als wir zusammen kamen

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this chapter is from a song by German rapper Thomas D. with actress Franka Potente called "Wish".

Jane Doe…. James Moriarty smiled as he went over the file. A pseudonym, of course. It didn’t matter though. He knew of course who she was. A business woman, like he was a business man. Her real name escaped him. He wasn’t sure anybody knew it. But again, that didn’t matter. If she screwed him over, he would find her, even without knowing her real name.  
And now, she was here to see him. Jim had no idea why. She was running her business (Jim knew that her business was escort) with no problems whatsoever, which made him wonder what she could possibly want from him. And yet, she had contacted him, and asked for an appointment. And Jim had given her one. And now, she was sitting in the vestibule of his office. He watched her over the cameras.  
She was an attractive woman: brunette hair that she wore in a bun, blue eyes, pale skin. She was dressed in a skirt and matching jacket that she wore over a blouse, heels on her feet. Business woman alright. Jim guessed she was about thirty-one years old, but it was hard to tell. He leaned back in his chair and watched her for a while. She had a Kindle with her which she tapped every now and then, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched, but not at all uncomfortable. Well, maybe she was just a good actor.  
Finally, after half an hour where he kept her waiting, he buzzed her in. She looked around, put her kindle into her handbag, and walked into his office, “Mr Moriarty?” He nodded, “Jane Doe.” She reached out a hand to shake his. French manicure.  
Jim got up, took her hand in his and kissed it chastely. He knew his effect on women and loved to throw them off, especially when they had played various scenarios in their head as to how a meeting with the notorious James Moriarty would play out. “Miss Doe.”  
She was surprised at this welcome, but quickly regained her composure, “Thank you for having me over on such short notice.”  
“Please, Miss Doe. I was dying to meet you. You have quite a reputation. Big business. I believe you know Miss Adler?”  
A smile appeared on her lips, “You did your research. Yes, I know Irene. A very impressing woman.”  
“She is indeed. Now, Miss Doe, how can I help you? Can I offer you something to drink? A tea, perhaps?”  
She shook her head, “No, thank you, Mr Moriarty. I know you are a busy man, and I would hate to waste your time.” She opened her handbag and pulled out a manila folder. “Since you seem to be aware of the nature of my business I will spare you the details. The only thing you need to know is that I treat my ladies right. I am not a pimp. I consider myself a… mother to those girls. They like working for me. Well, as much as you can like this job. Now, this man here…” She handed him the folder, “… has contacted me. I don’t know how he got my contact details because I generally keep a low profile. However, he proposed a cooperation between my business and his.”  
Jim took the folder from her hand and flipped through it. Adrik Ivanov. The name didn’t ring a bell. “What does he want?”  
“He wants to bring his girls into my business. Offered me quite a sum.”  
“And you declined, because….?”  
The smile had vanished from her lips, “Because his girls do this because he wants it. I guess you could call it modern day slavery. He has a reputation in our business, and it is not a good one.”  
“I see.” The man in the picture, a blurry black and white shot, most likely from a security camera, looked like a bouncer more than a business man. “What did you tell him?”  
“That I won’t be doing business with him. I might not be an angel myself, but I will not support this abuse of young women. My girls work for me, yes, I make profit of them, yes, but I won’t force them to blow any sleazeball that comes their way.”  
Jim had to smile, “I like people with backbone. What was his response?”  
She licked her lips, the first sign that she was nervous, “He left that day. The next day, his people attacked two of my girls with acid, and my secretary lost two fingers with a booby trapped envelope. I don’t know how I can stop him because I don’t know his location, and I don’t want to risk the safety of my girls. That is why I am here.” She raised her head to look at him. “You have a reputation as well. You fix problems. Fix mine, please. Money is not an issue; you can ask any sum you find appropriate. I will lose more money if I have to close my business.”  
Jim was still flipping through the folder, “You have collected quite some information on the man.”  
She smiled a cold smile, “I know someone who knows what he likes and can defend herself with a riding crop.”  
He chuckled, “You know a lot of people.” He turned his head to look at her. She looked trustworthy: her eyes were fixed on his face, and her body language showed no signs of defence. “Okay. I will fix this for you.”  
She seemed relieved, “Thank you, Mr Moriarty… If you tell me how much money you ask, I can transfer it to an account of your choice within two days.”  
He smiled, “I won’t charge you, Miss Doe.” She frowned. “Oh no, don’t worry, this is not a gift. I am asking a favour of you. Well, not favour, really, but I cannot think of another word as of now.” He got up and walked around the table to her chair. “As you know, I have a business as well. Sometimes, I need to attend parties, as much as I despise it to socialize with my brothers of the underworld. As it is, and I am sure you know it better than anyone else, even in said underworld, it comes across as… pathetic if you don’t show up with a nice but dumb blonde at your side. Busy as I am, I don’t have the time to look for a decorative woman to accompany me to meetings and parties.” He walked behind her, “I expect you to find me a woman in your pool. I want her to be discreet, beautiful, intelligent, docile… you know, all those things criminals appreciate in their girlfriends.” He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Can you do that for me, Jane?”  
She seemed unfazed, “Any preferences on her looks?”  
“No. Shorter than me, maybe, and my age, but that’s about the only thing I request. I suspect you don’t exactly hire ugly women.”  
“I don’t. I guarantee my girls are all reasonably beautiful.” She turned her head to look at him, “Are you going to have sex with them?”  
Jim frowned, “I don’t think that this is any of your business.”  
“Oh, it is. I generally run a check on my clients, and, as it is, you would probably fail it. Do you want the same woman for all of those meetings and parties?”  
Jim couldn’t help but smile, “I would appreciate it. In fact… How about you accompany me?”  
Now it was her turn to frown, “I generally don’t do this, Mr Moriarty…”  
“I thought so. But with you and your business hanging in the balance, I am sure you will consider it. With your girls, I cannot be sure they will be discreet. With you, I can. What do you say, Miss Doe?”  
She thought about it. “Okay, you are probably right. I will accompany you, if you tell me what you expect from me beforehand.”  
“Good girl.” He walked back to his chair. “In short, I expect you to mingle and be charming without giving away anything about my business. You look like a smart woman to me, you shouldn’t have any problem with small talk. In return, you are of course under my protection, as is your business from now on. If, however, I find that you screw me over, you will pay. Dearly. I will not hesitate to squeeze the life out of you as I look into your eyes, and I won’t lose a moment of sleep over it.”  
“And Ivanov?”  
Jim shrugged, “Give me three days, and he will be history. What do you say, Miss Doe? Do we have a deal?” He reached out a hand.  
She took it after a minute of consideration. “We have a deal, Mr Moriarty.”  
He smiled a pleasant smile, “Good. How about you tell me your real name, then? I’m sure it suits you much better than Jane Doe.”  
She smiled, “It’s not as glorious as you would think….”


	2. I am a freak, I'm disturbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Christina Aguilera's "Your Body"

2 years later…  
Jim entered the office on the fifth floor of the building in the centre of London. Demi, the secretary, smiled when he entered, obviously pleased to see him. “Mr Brook.”  
“Demi.” He smiled at her. She was pretty as well. “Is she ready?”  
“Yes, Mr Brook. That suit is a winner. Dinner plans?”  
He nodded, “Yes, Demi, very special dinner plans indeed.” He knocked on the door to her office, “Darling, it’s me.”  
“Come on in.” she called.  
He entered her room and closed the door behind him. Mr Brook and Ms Doe, a happy couple for two years now. Or at least, that was what all of their stuff thought, with the exception of Sebastian Moran. The truth was that they were still business associates, but had also become friends over time. Friends with certain benefits.  
And as Jim looked at her, he knew exactly why. “You look gorgeous, Charlie.”  
Charlie Dale, or Jane Doe, looked at him with a smile and twirled, “Thank you. The dress fits perfectly.” He had bought that dress for her. “Looks like you have someone to impress tonight.”  
“I do in fact.” He said, licking his lips at her twirl. “The Italians are going to be there tonight, and I hear the big boss himself is making an appearance.”  
She moaned, “Not again. I hate making small talk with him. He’s an utter bastard.”  
“I know, I know, but he has connections. To America. So, be a sweetheart and entertain him.”  
“How much do you want me to entertain him?” she asked cautiously. In the underworld, they weren’t known as a couple, just as business partners.  
“I trust your judgement in this case. How far did it go last time?”  
“Not that far. He is a bit of a groper, though.”  
Jim smirked, “I thought you like being groped. You never complained to me.”  
“That’s because you are attractive and not a fat godfather with sweaty hands.” She replied deadpan. “And you at least pretend you care about my smart brains.”  
He laughed, “I do care. Unfortunately, I am the only one. Most of my criminal friends don’t care much for intelligence in a woman. It is a shame, but nothing we can change.” He licked his lips, “Then again, with your body, I cannot blame him for groping. Come here.”  
She smiled as she walked towards him, “I thought you would never ask…” She sat down on his lap. “How much time have we left?”  
“About fifteen minutes. Enough to get you in the mood I should think…” he said. “Turn around.” She did. Jim ran a finger along her spine. “I like this dress on you. The colour goes well with your eyes.” His arm snaked around her waist. “And with my suit.” His hand moved to her breasts, cupping one gently. “No bra.”  
She grinned, “No bra and no panties.”  
“Oh, now, you are one naughty person…” he whispered as his free hand sneaked under her dress. “Oh, indeed, no panties. Now, that will at least keep me entertained the whole night.” He planted a kiss on her shoulder. “If we had more time, I would fuck you on your desk. Maybe next time….” He added with regret as he cupped her sex. “And waxed… woman, you know how to seduce a man.”  
She chuckled, “And you know how to grope a woman without making her run for the hills. Now, come on, take your fingers out of me, we have a party to attend.”  
He did, not without another noise making clear his regret, “Well, maybe tonight…”  
\--  
Two hours later, Jim was deep in a conversation with the Big Boss. He was sitting at a table with Tony Delucci, a sixty year old men with thick grey hair and lively brown eyes. Jim guessed that the man had been attractive once before he had discovered his love for pasta and hate for the gym. Deep inside Jim hoped he would never look like that. But the man was intelligent, and influential, and he was big in America. All the right reasons for Jim to look for the men’s company. And Charlie, who was sitting on Jim’s lap, fluttering her eyelashes at Tony, wasn’t hurting his cause either. For a woman who hated Tony she was doing a fantastic job in hiding it.  
Tony however didn’t hide his interest in her, “So, Miss Doe… I understand that you and Mr Moriarty are business partners… just business partners, right?”  
Charlie nodded, a smile on her face, “Yes, we are. He’s brilliant to make business with.” She added a giggle.  
Tony seemed pleased, probably because he thought she was just another dumb bimbo, “Well, so I have heard. I must admit however I am still not entirely convinced… You could help however, Miss Doe. I’m sure you must have a lot of stories about him. How about you and I have dinner some time? Tell me a bit about how it is to work with him. What do you say?”  
Charlie gave him another smile, “Well, Mr Delucci…”  
“Call me Tony.”  
“Tony… as you know, I am a busy woman… How about we do it now? I’m sure you have an office in this building. You and I could take our brandies there and have a quiet moment while Mr Moriarty can mingle with the others here. What do you say?” She licked her lip.  
Tony grinned and turned to Jim, “Would you terribly mind if I kidnapped your companion for an hour, James?”  
Jim shook his head, “Be my guest. As long as I get her back at the end of the evening. Unharmed.” There was an edge to his voice; it was just a little more threatening than usual.  
Tony picked it up, “Of course, unharmed. Miss Doe.” He held out his arm. She got up from Jim’s lap and took it.  
\--  
“Unharmed, my arse.” Charlie cursed as she stood naked in Jim’s bedroom, scanning her body in the mirror. There were bite marks all over her breasts, and faint, finger shaped bruises forming on her hips.  
“You went with him.” Jim murmured, but he was angry as well. Bloody fucked, treating a woman like that. Then again, she probably hadn’t pushed him off, so he couldn’t really blame the man for thinking she liked it that way. They had disappeared for an hour, and when they had come back, her dress had been ruffled, but other than that, she had looked fine. They had stayed a bit longer, and Jim had managed to strike a nice deal with Tony about a factory in Detroit. Charlie had sat on Tony’s lap for the rest of the evening, gracefully ignoring his prying hands with a smile on her face. Only in the car she had started cursing him. Jim had decided to take her home with him instead of letting his driver bring her to her place, only because he wanted to see the damage for himself. She had taken a quick shower and was now observing her naked body in his bedroom mirror. She didn’t look any different from when Jim himself had a go at her, but of course, Tony was not Jim, and Charlie hated Tony. Jim couldn’t blame her for that either. “Was it rough?”  
“It was fucking brutal.” she snapped. “Didn’t even bother to get me wet, just pushed me over his desk, slid up my dress and fucked away. It wasn’t even rough fucking of the good sort. And his hands… ugh. If you ever want to end him, please do hack them off while he’s still alive.”  
“Will do. Pinky Promise.”  
“I want an Unbreakable Vow on this, James.”  
He laughed, “Okay, yeah, Unbreakable Vow it is. Come here now. Sit on my lap again.” She hesitated for a second, but then walked over to him and sat on his lap naked as she was. “Poor Charlie. Let me kiss it better.” He leaned in and started to kiss the bite marks. His tongue darted out as he reached her nipple, taking it between his lips and sucking gently, while his hand made its way to her sex. “I think I stopped here before we had to leave… You’re in the mood?”  
She sighed and shook her head, “Not tonight. You should have done me when you had the chance.”  
Jim let go and instead pecked her cheek, “I really should have. Sorry you had to do this.”  
She gave him a smile, “Don’t worry. My own choice, as usual.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Don’t go soft on me, sexy. And you know I will call in my favours at some point.” She got up and walked to the bed, slipping her dress back on.  
He tilted his head, “I am waiting with abated breath, Ms Dale. How about a little treat? Opera, tomorrow evening?”  
“Because I want to hear more Italians screaming? Nemmeno immagini cosa ho intenzione di farti'... Yeah, no, thank you.”  
Jim laughed, “It’s German. Mozart. Die Entführung aus dem Serail. I have two tickets, but I am pretty sure Moran won’t mind it if I give you his ticket.”  
She thought about it but then nodded, “Okay, yeah, I’m coming. Since you’re paying…”  
He got up, “Good. I will pick you up at seven. Your office.”  
“What do you want me to wear?” she smirked.  
He grinned, “No panties, that’s for sure. I think I owe you a new dress. I’ll send Lauren over with something.”  
“You spoil me, James.”  
“One of the few pleasures I have. Tomorrow. Seven. I’ll show you out.”


	3. I'll be waiting on the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title taken from Bruno Mars' /The other side/.

“You look stunning as usual.” Jim said as he entered the office.  
“You just want me to say yes and thereby compliment your taste.” She said, twirling around. He had sent his personal shopper out with the information that he and his girlfriend were going to the Opera. Lauren, bless her heart, had come back with a long black dress. Charlie could have rocked any red carpet in that dress. “But yeah, I look stunning.”  
Jim laughed, “Yeah, I have a good taste. I have something else for you. Turn your back to me.” She did. “Here, I found this and thought you would like it.” He said as he placed a necklace around her neck, then getting on his tiptoes to kiss her skin. “Are these goose bumps, Miss Dale?”  
She chuckled, “Yeah. It’s beautiful, Jim. Thank you.” She leaned against him. “Well, you owed me that one. I’m actually hurting.”  
“I can imagine. Wearing any pants tonight?” He smirked.  
She turned around to face him, a smile on her lips. “No, I don’t. As per your request.”  
He smiled and motioned with his head. She bowed down and pulled her dress up, revealing that she was not lying. Jim smiled, “Glad to see you follow my orders… Twirl again, please.” She did, stopping with her backside to him. “Come closer.” She did. He raised his hand to her arse, cupping it gently. “Feels good… Have I told you lately how much I like this arrangement between us?”  
“It’s been a while.” She smiled. “But yes, I like it as well.” She spread her legs a bit. “Have I told you lately what a fantastic lover you are?”  
He chuckled as he moved his hand between her legs, “Very often. But that doesn’t mean you will have to stop. Mh, you’re wet already.”  
“I was since I took off my panties.” She said, arching her back. “How much time have we got?”  
“An hour, if we skip the champagne.” He grinned, rubbing her sex. “But are you in the mood again? I mean, it was pretty bad yesterday.”  
“Yeah, and I seem to remember you said you’d kiss it better.” She said. “And you are a man of your words, aren’t you?”  
“I am. Although kissing is really the last thing on my mind right now… I’d like to leave a few bite marks of my own…” He whispered against her shoulder.  
She hummed, “Well, go ahead. Yours, I will wear with pride.”  
“You are so good for my ego…” he murmured, biting gently into her shoulder. “Turn around.” She did. He slid the dress off her shoulders, revealing her breasts. “Sit on your desk. Legs spread.” Jim unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers while she sat down. He was already hard. “Look at what you do to me, Charlie.” He moved between her legs and grinded against her while kissing her passionately, pressing his body against hers. She returned the kiss, her hands sliding into his underwear and wrapping themselves around his cock. He moaned against her lips as she started moving her hands. Soon, she pulled his underwear down. He grinned, “Eager much, Charlie?”  
“Always…” She murmured, pulling him closer. His cock was now prodding at her entrance. “Oh fuck, James, stop teasing me. I need to be fucked good for once.”  
“Don’t let Tony hear that…” Jim chuckled. “I’m sure he thinks he fucked you real good.” He entered her slowly, his cock being engulfed immediately by her warmth and wetness. “You want it rough or gentle today?” He murmured.  
“Gentle, please. I am still hurting…” she whispered back, bringing her ankles together at the back of his knees. He moaned as he started thrusting into her slowly, placing one arm around her waist, the other squeezing her breasts. She pressed herself against him, panting heavily as he fucked her. He came soon afterwards, emptying himself inside her. She wrapped her arms around him when he was done, planting kisses on his neck. “That was good.” She whispered.  
He smiled as he pulled out. “I enjoyed it as well.” He pulled up his pants and trousers.  
She helped him zipping up and redoing his belt. Running her fingers over the expensive leather belt, she whispered, “One day, Jim, I want you to spank me with this. Hard. Leaving welts.”  
He pulled her dress back up, freezing as she said that, “I think I just came again. Really? That’s what you fantasize about?”  
She hopped off her desk and adjusted the dress properly, “Yeah. Come on, you must have thought of that too.”  
“Of course. Your arse is all I think about.” He joked, licking his lips. “We will do that at some point. I have to tell you though, it’s painful.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yeah.” Jim said as he readjusted his tie. “My stepfather used to beat me up with his belt. Leaving welts, too.” She was silent. “No, no, Charlie, don’t give me that look. It’s over, it’s been dealt with. And I would love to spank your arse.” He grinned. “You do realize you will be leaking all evening if you don’t clean yourself?”  
“I do in fact, Jim.” she smiled. “I am sure this is the entire purpose of a long dress. Does that make me a bit dirty?”  
He laughed, “Just a bit, yeah. But it is very sexy as well. I might just do you again once we get home.” He held out an arm which she took. “Miss Doe.”  
“Mr Brook.”  
\--  
As they arrived at the opera, Jim guided Charlie over to his private lounge. She was impressed. “I’ve never been to a private lounge.”  
“I told you, you always made the mistake of just piling your money up and never use it. Sometimes you need to just splurge.” He helped her into the chair and sat down next to her. “Best view. Best comfort. You can just lean back and enjoy it.”  
“Oh, I will.” She looked around. “I can see everybody. I hope Tony isn’t here.”  
“No, he doesn’t care much for this kind of things.” Jim got comfortable on his chair. “Ever been here before?”  
“No. As you said, I like to pile my money up. But this is nice. I should do that more often. Do you normally come alone here?”  
“No, I generally take Moran with me who falls asleep half way through the first scene.” Jim huffed. “He can sleep anywhere.”  
“Well, he is a soldier. I promise you to stay awake.” Charlie laughed and looked around. “Look over there. The Union Jack. That must pain you.” The flag was hanging over the balcony of the lounge opposite theirs.  
“Indeed.” Jim murmured. “It’s the private lounge of the politicians. It’s normally empty; they’re probably busy thinking of ways to take over Ireland again.” His voice was dripping with contempt. “My stepfather was British. Hated everything that was Irish and thought we should be kissing the Brits’ feet.”  
Charlie placed her hand on his knee, “It’s over, remember. Been dealt with.” Jim nodded. She let her hand on his knee, squeezing it, and soon Jim placed his hand over hers. “Besides, you screw the Brits over every day.”  
He laughed, “Yeah. And it makes me feel alive every day. Speaking of, how do you feel with my cum on your thighs?”  
“Very dirty and very sexy, thank you for reminding me.” She turned her hand so her palm was against his. “And I think you will feel that tonight.”  
“Sounds very promising…” he said with a grin before he turned back to the lounge. “Oh, somebody is visiting tonight… Oh. Mycroft Holmes.”  
Charlie turned around, “You know him?”  
Jim turned his face away from Mycroft, “We don’t know each other personally, but I am pretty sure he knows who I am.”  
“You want to leave?”  
“Yeah, it would be better, or else he might give orders to arrest me. But you stay.”  
“Alone?”  
Jim nodded, “Yeah. Enjoy the show. Don’t worry, the lounge is not booked on my name, he won’t know I was with you. I will wait for you at home.”  
She seemed disappointed, “Okay, yeah. I’ll be over when the fat lady has stopped singing.”  
“No fat lady in this one.” Jim laughed and leaned down to peck her cheek. “I can’t wait to have you on my floor, Dale.”  
That made her beam, “Neither can I, Boss…”  
\---  
Halfway through the first act, suddenly, the curtain that separated the lounge from the hall opened. Charlie turned her head to see who was coming. Maybe Jim had sent Moran along? Charlie could not help but fancy the tall blonde sniper a little bit, and there were worse things to do than to spend her evening with him.  
However, in front of her stood a woman. Tall, business attire, long brown hair, dark skin. Charlie got up from the chair, “Can I help you, Miss?” She did not know why, but the woman seemed a threat.  
But the woman just smiled pleasantly at her, “My boss could not help but notice that you are sitting alone, and he would like to invite you over to his lounge for a glass of champagne.”  
Ugh, some man hitting on her. Charlie, who saw how men treated women on a daily basis, shook her head, “I am not interested.”  
She seemed unfazed, “Miss, this is not an offer, it is a request. Mr Holmes would like to see you in his lounge.” She pulled the curtain up and motioned Charlie to leave.  
Charlie licked her lips when she heard the name. Well, he was a politician, so he would probably not strangle her and keep her dead body in his basement. So she left her lounge and let the woman guide her over to the politician’s lounge.  
Mycroft Holmes was not alone, but when Charlie entered, his bodyguards stepped away from his chair and stood to attention at the door. Mycroft had his back turned to her, but motioned at the empty seat next to him. She sat down and leaned back, trying to look comfortable. Surely this was about Jim. Well, she would not tell on him.  
Now Mycroft Holmes turned to her, “I apologize for dragging you out of your lounge, but you seemed very alone.”  
Charlie tilted her head; the man was not entirely unattractive, if already balding and a bit podgy. His eyes were a nice colour, and he radiated authority and strength and a certain arrogance. “I was not feeling alone. But I certainly appreciate the invitation.” She looked around, “No champagne?”  
Mycroft chuckled and motioned to the dark haired woman to bring two glasses, “Amusing. I did not say it was an invitation.”  
“No, but the lady said.” Charlie smiled back at him. “What else could it be?”  
Mycroft Holmes seemed to think about it, “Fair point, Miss…”  
Charlie licked her lips; Jim had given her five false identities to work with that would all hold up in an investigation. But Charlie had used four of the already, and this was a politician. She had to use the one she refused so far, “Day. Eliza Day. Like the song.” It had been one of Jim’s really bad jokes where he just wanted to show people that nobody could get to him. So far, he had been right.  
“What song?” Mycroft asked.  
“Where the wild roses grow. You must have heard it… Oh, well it doesn’t matter, really. Why am I here?” That was the only thing she wanted to know. Was Jim in danger?  
Mycroft seemed to reflect upon what song was meant, but then shook his head, “Why are you here, Miss Day? Well, I saw you and I felt I was in the mood for company. Would you be so kind as to watch the rest of the opera with me?”  
\--  
“He did what?” Jim asked later that night when Charlie was lying in his arms in his bed.  
“It was weird. He invited me over to his lounge, we had champagne, watched the opera, and then he had his fancy car drive me home and asked me if we can meet again.” Charlie turned around to lie on his chest and looked up at him. “I didn’t know what to do, so I played along.”  
Jim twirled a finger in her brunette locks, “You did fine, don’t worry about that. I am more worried about his intentions.”  
“Maybe he finds me attractive…” Charlie grinned.  
“Oh, I can understand that, I do find you rather pleasing to the eye myself.” He leaned in to kiss the skin on her collarbone. “I cannot hide that I am very intrigued by his interest in you. But then again, nobody knows you are Jane Doe. And even if, no one knows we work together apart from a selected few. Maybe he just finds you very attractive and wants to get to know you….” He started suckling on her skin, “Do you find him attractive too?” he teased her.  
She laughed, “Jealous? Believe me, my dear, you are the only one I want inside me.” She searched under the covers for his hand and placed it on her waist when she found it. “Do you want me to see him again?”  
Jim seemed to think about it, “Yes… yes, sure, why not? But that means we have to put on hold all the other plans… we can’t be seen together.” He caressed her waist, “Have you got someone to look after the girls for you?”  
She looked up at him, “Is he that good?”  
“Yes, he is. We can actually be happy that he doesn’t know you and I work together. Don’t worry, I will make sure your business will flourish and your girls will be fine even without you present all the time.” Jim said, nuzzling her neck. “But it could be dangerous.”  
“I am still under your protection, though? If I do that?”  
“Of course, you always will be under my protection. But this is Mycroft Holmes, not some Italian mafia scum. It might take some time before I can get you out of there.” He murmured.  
“Then I must not be caught.” She grinned and got up, “Text me what you want me to do. I don’t know how far he will take it, but he invited me to dinner on Saturday. Anything you know about him that will make it easier for me to charm him?”  
Jim watched as she dressed, grinning, “Well, honestly, I guess even what you do now will get him. What man can say No to a woman who wears his cum on her legs like a medal all night long? And believe me, it makes me especially hot to know your legs looked like this when you talked to him.” He leaned back, “I would say be your usual charming self, let him know he is very powerful, enjoy his power, enjoy standing in his shadow…” He looked her up and down, “Then again, you are precious; he will certainly fall for you no matter what you do.”  
She sat down on the bed and let Jim zip up her dress, “You flatter me. I already milked you twice today, you really don’t need to do that.” She leaned in to kiss him, “I’ll text you when I find out something new.”  
“I will wait with abated breath, Dale. Take care.” He kissed her back and cuddled back into the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I have had in my head for a while... Don't know how far I will take this... just going with the flow....


End file.
